The Fault in our Hearts
by RosieNightshade12
Summary: Ivory Swan is Bellas identical twin sister. While Bella had moved in with Charlie, Ivory stayed in Phoenix, completely content with her life there. That is until she came face to face with a pair of bright red eyes. Now in Forks, Ivory wants nothing more then to protect her twin, but things get crazy when secrets are told, new love begins, and enemies are born. Ivory/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! So i had written this story before, but honestly it was so horribly written and i hadn't updated it since 2016 lol. so here i am, revisiting it. i really did love how this fanfic started out and decided to give it the chance it deserved. hopefully i can do it justice this time with the new rewrites and actually uploading chapters lol. feel free to leave as much constructive criticism as you like, i'm all ears. and as you all know, i do not own this story, sadly :(**_

It was Saturday morning, that much I was sure of. Now if only I could remember why I was here. Back in Forks after years of avoiding it. Back after refusing to return even when Bella did. Oh, that's right. I came to protect my twin, under the guise of a simple visit. Protect her from the world I had accidentally stumbled into, the world I wish I had never found out about…just to find out that my sweet, innocent, naive twin was neck deep in it. The fact that she was still alive after what she told me was more of a shock then Bella somehow attracting a leach for a lover. Of course she did. She was the biggest danger magnet I had ever met in my life. I sighed and rolled over, refusing to open my eyes just yet. A part of me hoped that when I opened them id be back in Phoenix, sun beaming through my window, and all of this had just been a horrible nightmare that lasted too long. But with every second that ticked by, every sickening twist in the depth of my stomach, I knew that it was. I, Ivory Swan, was now swarming in a world of vampires and monsters. I wouldn't be surprised if all the old legends were true, that vampires weren't the only thing that went bump in the night. The very thought made my stomach twist even more. A wave of anxiety crashed into me as I finally remembered todays activities. Bella was making me go have brunch with her vampires. Because everyone just has brunch with seven vampires that could easily rip your throat out ad drink you dry. Sighing again, this time more dramatically, I opened my eyes and sat up. The sky outside was pearly gray and threatening rain, but that was nothing new. It was always gray and rainy in Forks. Ugh, I missed phoenix. Bella owed me one.

It hadn't been easy moving here. When Bella decided to move to Forks with Charlie, I opted to stay back with our mom. It's not that I didn't like Charlie, it was just that…well I hated Forks. The tiny population of barely four thousand, where everyone knew everyone and sweaters were mandatory year round couldn't even begin to compare to the 1.6 million people in Phoenix and the sun. Oh the sun, I already missed it. Bella and I talked every day. She told me how much she loved it there. About her friends. Her new boyfriend. She told me how Charlie was doing, how she met our old childhood friend Jacob. She told me about high school. And sometimes a part of me wanted to be there with her experiencing it all but I could never bring myself to leave. Not until a chance encounter with a nomad vampire that changed my life forever. Then I knew I had to come and protect her, be there for her, little did I know that she didn't need my help at all.

I jumped at the knock on the door, startled out of my thoughts, and scrambled to get up. It was either Bella or Charlie and both would be hurrying me to make my great debut. I grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, dressing at top speed before flinging the door wide open. Just as I suspected, Bella was standing by the door, wringing her her hands nervously. She gave me a wry smile as she took in my messy hair and lack of make up. She was naturally already dressed, of course. Her chocolate hair neatly pulled back into a pony, her clothes ironed and perfect. She eyed the low v-neck of my tee but chose not to comment and tried another smile.

"Hey good morning," she chirped in an attempt to be bright and cheerful.

I glanced at my watch. It was twenty passed twelve. "Its not morning anymore bells," I sighed, shaking out my hair in an attempt to tame it. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Uh yeah, in about 5 minutes" Bella said quietly.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I gasped, running around my room trying to put myself together. " FUCK! Never mind."

I grabbed my make up, and made a mad dash to the bathroom. It didn't take long to get ready since my style was pretty simple and my need to impress was non existent. Leaving my hair messy, I just applied my eyeliner and mascara and ran out to Bella's death trap of a truck. She was already inside and not pleased at all with my little get up. She frowned, opened her mouth, then closed it and started the ignition. She knew better then to try and chastise me when it came to how I dressed, and I didn't much care that she didn't like what she saw. I wasn't about to get dolled up to be dinner.

"Ivory…."

"No Bella, we are not having this discussion," I snapped, wrestling with the window before giving up with it only half way down. "Can we just go please?"

Bella sighed, but didn't try to broach the subject again as we drove. We were so different in some ways. She was so like Charlie. Responsible, shy, not too talkative, and she blushed so easily. if you caught them together you can watch Charlie and Bella change shades of red together. Where I was just like our mother. Outgoing, adventurous, the center of attention and the life of any party. Not to mention I was a huge tom boy. The amount of scarps and bruises I acquired total overshadowed Bella's because, instead of trying not to fall over while walking over a flat surface, I was climbing trees. I leaned against the window and watch the trees fly by. Was I really doing this? Meeting a bunch of vampires? Bella repeatedly assured me they weren't dangerous, and after some convincing I agreed to meet them. But I still wasn't so sure. I started gnawing at my nails again, a horrible habit I hadn't been able to kick. This was really happening.

After some time, we pulled up to a magnificently chic home. It looked airy and expensive looking, with more windows then walls. As much as I hated to admit it, I was kinda impressed. For bloodsucking leaches, they had amazing taste. I got out with Bella, and before I could register what was happening Bella was in the arms of a vampire. My instincts screamed for me to protect her, but instead I kept my cool as best as possible and stuffed my clenched fists into my pockets. Bella had told me about them. The bronze haired one was named Edward. The one she said she was in love with. He was good looking enough, I guess. The fact that I knew he was a vampire totally killed the appeal for me. I started walking up the few steps to the house as he attempted to eat Bellas face. Just ew. I stopped in front of the six other leaches standing and waiting for us. I sort of remembered them from the picture Bella showed me. Carlisle and Esme stood slightly ahead of everyone else, giving the very obvious and palpable feel of being the heads of their coven. Behind them was Alice, looking every bit of the over hyper demon pixie she was, and Jasper looking rather pained. Emmett was giving a huge shit eating grin. I was sure if it was hilarious or menacing, especially with how his teeth gleamed in the light. And Rosalie, well her bitch face was spectacular at least.

I analyzed each one with a critical stare, waiting for my twin to stop eating face and come introduce me. It didn't take too long. Bella came up behind me, arm in arm with Edward and beamed at us all.

"Guys this is my twin sister, Ivory! Ivory this is the Cullens," she said enthusiastically.

"Hello," I said politely, giving my brightest smile that also begged them not to eat me.

I was doing my best to keep a level head and not let my thoughts drift to anything darker, nut every second in their presence caused another flashback. I tried not to remember, tried to remember Bellas promise that they were different. They weren't like the nomad that had found me in Phoenix. He had been cruel with bright scarlet eyes and a terrifying smile. He had used me, played with me, drank from me and left me to die. I blinked rapidly as the edges of my vision began to blur and darken. I guess I wasn't as ready for this as I had thought. chanting repeatedly in my head that everything was ok, i followed them into their gorgeous home. My heart was beating even faster now and i felt extremely lightheaded. Esme had been watching me, and took a hesitant step towards me as I grabbed for something to steady myself.

"Ivory dear," she began, her voice warm and motherly. "Dear, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I whispered trying to keep myself up. "I think I just need to sit down….."

And just like that my world went black. I wasn't sure if it was seconds or minutes later when I woke up, but when I did I was laying on a large comfortable couch in what I assumed was their living room. I sat up quickly, heart pounding again as I forgot for a moment where I was. Big mistake. Black spots dotted my vision and I had to hold onto the side of the couch to stop myself from falling back down. I looked around at the concerned faces that were watching me and could feel heat slowly creep up my neck. _Shit!_

"Hey! She blushes just like Bella!" Emmett exclaimed gleefully.

I shot him a death glare, and leaned back still trying to regulate my breathing and heart rate. "Sorry for that, I guess I have a little PTSD from the last time I met lea…I mean vampires."  
They all nodded understandingly. I took another deep breath and tried to smile. Emmett roared with laughter and came up to me, patting me on the back a little too hard. I winced, and looked up at him quizzically.

"You give the same smile Bella gives when she's trying to lighten a mood," he said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. The comparisons were getting old. "Please stop that. I'm my own person, and not just a cool experiment for you to gawk at." I said irritated.

I could see Carlisle give Emmett a look from the corner of my eye. "Of course you are, dear."

"Oh come on! Doesn't she look like a alternate version of Bella?" Emmett protested.

"We're twins, dipshit," I said glaring him down. "But compare us again and ill kick your vampire ass myself."

There was a ripple pf laughter through the room. For once Rosalie looked at me with something other then disdain. Alice flitted to my side and pulled me to my feet with a high pitched giggle that sounded like crystals falling.

"You'll fit in just perfectly around here, Ivory." She said with a wink. "Now, are you hungry….?"

* * *

It took a couple of hours, but soon I became somewhat comfortable with the Cullens. I found I even liked them…well, someone them anyway. Rosalie was still coming off as a complete ice bitch, and Jasper really barely spoke at all. But Alice and Emmett did enough talking for the both of them. Before I even knew was was happening I was being included in shopping trips with the pixie and Emmett determinedly wanted to arm wrestle. Cue the facepalm here. I was still a little uncertain of them, but they honestly seemed to be trying and seemed like good people. And if Bella trusted them so much, I guess I could slowly learn to trust them too.

Brunch was actually pretty good, which caught me totally off guard. For people who can't eat or even taste human food, their taste was pretty refined. Feeling like I might give birth to a food baby at any moment, I lounged on the couch with the others. Pixie was rattling on about a shopping trip which I was starting to regret agreeing to attend, and Emmett was trying to warm ice queen up. I turned to Bella, who was cuddled in Edwards arms and tapped her leg with mine. As she turned to give me her full attention, Edwards body adjusted with her. It was like their every moment was scarily in such with one another. Every time she inhaled, he did too. Anytime she fidgeted, his body responded in kind. It was absolutely the weirdest thing I had ever see. Shaking away the thought, I met Bellas big curious eyes.

"Not that I'm not absolutely loving every second go hanging with your leach family," Bella frowned and I shrugged. " I say it with love. But um I was wondering when we were going to see Jake."

The room went silent. I could have dropped a pin and it would have sounded like a nuclear blast. "Did I say something wrong?"

No one replied, but I had a haunch that was because Bella was shooting each and every one of them a murderous glare. Once she was sure no one was going to speak, she sat up and linked her arm with mine and gave me an unnaturally sweet smile.

"We're going to La Push later tonight," she said cheerfully, "they're having a bonfire. Thought it would be a great way to see everyone at once."

I eyed Bella for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah ok weirdo, that sounds good." I looked around for a moment. Not one face betrayed an ounce of emotion, fucking vampires. "You guys coming too?"

"We have to go hunting tonight," Rosalie said suddenly, her tone fridge and her face twisting into an expression of disgust. "So it'll be just you and Bella going to visit the mutts."

I frowned, confused. Was a I missing something here? What exactly was wrong with La Push for a bunch of vampires to so dislike it. And why on earth would she call them mutts? Bella jumped to her feet and all but dragged me out of the room. I caught Edward glaring down his sister, with a look that could only be described as animalistic. She had obviously said something she wasn't supposed to, and knowing that sent my head into over drive trying to think of what exactly she could have meant. Could there be something far worse than vampires in La Push? I shook my head at the thought and tried to focus my energy elsewhere. As I hoped into Bellas truck, an idea blossomed causing a big goofy grin to spread across my lips.

"Hey Bells, maybe you could drop me off before the bonfire so Jake and I could do some catching up?" I asked hopefully.

I must have looked desperate because laughed and started the engine. I tried my best to contain the unrivaled excitement I felt. La Push was calling me, singing to me in ways it never had before. And I was so ready to answer its call.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey everyone! yup a double update in a matter of hours! i just had some good writers inspiration and ran with it! let me know if you like this, if i should change it, if it sucks. ill take any criticism you can dish, so that i can make this the best story you guys have ever read. hope you do like it tho! and as always, i do not own this story :(**_

Bella dropped me off in front of the Black's residence and promised to be back before the bonfire began. I wasn't paying much attention, because my heart was hammering against my rib cage as I walked to the front door. I watched as Bella drove away in her death trap before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. I couldn't help but fidget as I waited for a response. I couldn't exactly tell you why I was so nervous. Maybe it was because it had been so long since id seen them. Maybe it's because we used to be such good friends and haven't spoken in years. Maybe it was the little voice in the back of my head telling me I belonged here for whatever crazy asinine reason. Whatever it was, it made me want to just run inside and throw up all at the same time. I reached to knock on the door again, hoping desperately that someone was home when it was flung open. Billy Black stared up at me with a weary gaze, confusion clouding his expression as he looked me up and down. I smiled anxiously at him hoping he would recognize me.

"Hey Billy," I said softly, hesitantly reaching a hand out towards him.

Recognition dawned across Billys face. "Ivory?!" He chocked, I'm hoping more from emotion than anything else. "Is that really you kiddo?"

I nodded taking a step forward. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down into a tight, warm embrace. I held my breath trying to keep the tears from spilling over and running down my face, and hugged Billy back tightly. He smelled just like how I remembered him to, pine and sandalwood. We broke apart and Billy held me at arms length, looking over my face at least a million times, his smile growing the whole while he did.

"You really grew up kid," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. " how have you been?"

"I'm ok Billy," I said giving him a reassuring smile. "I've missed you. You were like my second dad…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." More sorry than he knew.

Billy waved a dismissive hand while the other clutched mine tightly. "You're here now kiddo, that's all that matters."

I gave him another quick hug before peering above his head into the house, "is Jake here?"

Billy motioned with his head for me to come in and wheeled his wheelchair to the middle of the room while I closed the door behind us. The house hadn't changed a single bit. Every piece of furniture, every photograph, every painting on the wall was still there. I walked around slowly, letting my hand softly trace the old couch I had spent long days watching cartoons on. It had been too long. Billy watched me for a moment before calling up the stairs at Jake. I heard a thud upstairs, followed by heavy feet padding down the stairs and an irritated Jake appear.

"Dad I told you there was extra food in the fridge at the bo….."

Jake stopped mid sentence and we went through the same round of confusion and then recognition as I had with Billy. His eyes widened in shock and he slowly walked towards me as if I was an apparition that would disappear at any moment.

"Iv? Ivory?" He whispered unsure.

he had gotten huge! No longer was he the scrawny little kid with long hair that I used to play with so so long ago. He toward over me, at least a good foot and a half taller than I. His hair was cut short and mused. Oh and did I mention he was ripped! I mean the kid was jacked! There was no way in hell he was only 16. I had to continuously remind myself not to stare at his chest, which was bare by the way, and instead looked at anything else! He was still staring at me, his dark eyes burning into with an intensity that I didn't really understand. I took a deep breath, and before I could chicken out completely, I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his torso tightly.

"Hey Jake," I said softly against his chest.

The body heat coming off of him was unreal! Either I was really cold, or he must have had a fever. But weirdly I didn't want to let go because it was comforting. His large arms wrapped around me in a bone crushing hug and I laughed breathlessly pulling away. I looked up at him, searching his melted chocolate eyes for….something. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. That little voice just told me to do it, and it was right. Everything in the world seemed ok staring into his eyes. Everything seemed ok. I wasn't worried about vampires, or Bella. It was just us in the little bubble of perfection that suddenly encapsulated us. I never wanted to look away. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. My heart wasn't racing like it usually did when I got anxious. I had butterflies in my whole freaking body, forget my stomach. I wanted to melt into him. Jacob was still staring at me with the same intensity as before, his eyes swirling with so many different emotions. Tentatively I reached a hand up to cup his cheek, and he leaned into it, his eyes closing immediately.

Behind us Billy let out a low whistle. That seemed to break the spell well enough for me to jump out of Jake's arms and look properly embarrassed. Jake shot a glare at Billy who raised his hands and wheeled away to his room chuckling the whole time. We were alone and I wasn't sure what to do with myself. Damn it Ivory, you should have had some sort of a back up plan! Jake stuck his hands into his pockets and rocked back on the heels of his feet, all the while still searching my face.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked finally, his voice slightly rough.

I nodded and followed Jake out of the house. We walked in silence for what felt like ages before I finally got enough courage to attempt small talk. "So how've you been? I can't believe its been years right?"

Jake smirked at me for a moment, "You're telling me? When was the last time we saw each other?"

"I think you tried to make me eat your mud pie."

"And I'm still rightfully hurt that you didn't."

We both broke into a fit of giggles, the air between us becoming easy and breathable again. As we walked and caught up on all the things I had missed it felt like I was finally home beside Jacob. I couldn't put my finger on it, and I sure as hell wasn't going to admit it out loud. It just felt like I belonged by his side and I wasn't quite sure why. We reached the beach and sat down, a comfortable silence falling between us. I moved slightly closer to him, weirdly enjoying the overwhelming amount of heat that was coming off his giant body.

"How long have you known?" Jake asked suddenly, his face serious as he watched the waves crash onto the shore.

"Huh?"

"Vampires. How long have you known about them?" Jacob turned to watch my reaction.

I stiffened, every inch, every muscle going completely rigid. I tried to make my face as unreadable as possible. "I have no clue what…"

"Come on Ivory," Jake rolled his eyes. "You smell like you've been around them all day, and you have a bite mark on your wrist. How long has you known?"

Instinctively I placed my hand over the present moon scar on my wrist, my heart rate beginning to pick up. I glared ay Jacob. I did not take to being interrogated very well! "How the fuck do you know about them?"

Jake snorted and eyed me with amusement. I couldn't keep up with this boys emotions!

"I'd tell you but then that depends?" He said with a lopsided grin.

"On?"

"How good you are with weird," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Dude I had brunch with a coven of vampires today, I think I'm pretty good with weird," I retorted defensively before realizing what I had actually said. "Uh I mean…."

"Its cool we know about the Cullens," Jake summered, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Growl?

"We?"

Jake looked me over again, multiple emotions flashing over his face so fast that I couldn't pinpoint one. I shivered, but not because of the cold. Jake wrapped a warm arm around me and pulled me closer to his side.

"How much do you know about the legends of my tribe?"

* * *

"Sooooooo you're a werewolf?" I asked for the millionth time.

Jake gave me and an amused look, "we went over this already Iv."

"I'm just trying to understand!"

Jake had spent the last 2 hours explaining almost every aspect of his world to me. From phasing to the reason they turn into wolves. It gave me even more reason to dislike the Cullens knowing that they were the reason they changed, and they wouldn't even leave to keep from causing more kids to phase. It was fascinating and terrifying all at once, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to run away or not. The whole time Jake watched me, gauged my reaction. Like he was waiting for me to run off, arms flailing in the air and screaming at the too of my lungs. I think the fact that I didn't kinda startled him. It also made me feel a bit smug. _Told you I was good with weird._

"So the wolf thing is why you're so hot?" I blushed as the words came out of my mouth and glared at Jake when he raised an eyebrow at me. "You know what I mean!"

"Sure sure," he chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest it was completely infectious and I couldn't help but smile. "But yeah me and the pack run at a toasty 108 at all times."

"No wonder you feel like a god damn space heater," I mumbled and Jake barked out a loud laugh."So what, you turn into hairy wolf men?"

Jake laughed again, this time wrapping a arm around me, "no more like bear sized wolves."

"Ah," i exclaimed sarcastically, "my mistake, of course."

Jake rolled his eyes dramatically at me. I couldn't help but smile, playfully smacking his shoulder. I could hear walking from behind me and turned to see my twin approaching us with a wide smile on her lips. She plopped down next to Jacob and snuggled close to him. I frowned slightly at the interaction. I knew they were close from some of what Bella had told me about their friendship but for some reason it bothered me to see her arm so casually wrapped around him. Shaking my head I smiled at her.

"Ready for the party!" She asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do you like social get togethers of any kind, Bella?"

Bella reached across Jake to slap my leg playfully. "Since I have my two best friends here to keep me company," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Together we walked towards the area where the bonfire was set up. People had already began to arrive, a group of guys about as big as Jake were wrestling one another. Not too far off were two beautiful native girls sitting and speaking softly to one another. I saw Billy speaking to a few other other older people who I could only assume were the elder council that Jake had told me about. Bella pulled me over to the two girls excitedly.

"Iv let me introduce you to Emily and Kim! Guys this is my twin sister, Ivory!"

I smiled politely, feeling a bit like a show pony being trotted around for everyone to admire. Emily stood up and hugged me tightly. She was stunning. Her dark hair was sleek and hung down her back heavily, her skin was beautiful and russet. Her eyes bright and warm. She had three long scars down the left side of her face, but they barely took away from her overwhelming beauty. Next to her Kim gave me a little hesitant wave. She was younger then Kim, hell she looked younger then me too. But just as breathtakingly beautiful. For the first time ever I actually felt inadequate and self conscious.

"Its nice to meet you guys, Jake has told me a lot about you guys in the last 2 hours," I said jokingly.

"We're so happy you're here Ivory," Emily said warmly. Even her voice sounded beautiful. "Bella's been so excited for your return."

"Its pretty overdue," I admitted sitting down in a little semi circle with them.

Without realizing I looked over at Jake who had joined the other boys roughhousing. Within seconds his eyes met mine and we smiled at the same time. I looked back at Emily who gave me a knowing once over that I didn't really understand. After a good hour of random conversation I found myself wondering around. The fire was at full blaze, people were roasting hot dogs in it. It was peaceful. I couldn't help the smile that payed at my lips. This is what I had been missing and it made me almost sad that it took me this long to come back. I finally saw why Bella loved it here so much. Well besides he vampire lover that had to restrain from eating her on the daily. That didn't make much sense to me, but hey not everything Bella did made sense.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I jumped, startled for the second time today out of my thoughts. Jake laughed, and nudged me with his shoulder.

"Little jumpy, huh?" He asked teasingly.

"No! Its just I didn't hear you coming! Are you a ninja or something? For such a big guy, you're awfully light on your feet," I playfully glared at him.

"Its a wolf thing," he shrugged.

I hadn't noticed he was guiding us to a log right at the edge of the trees. We sat down and I took in the scene around us again, happiness washing over me. I looked up at Jake. His eyes were glued to me. The fire danced in their reflection, and I melted under his gaze.

"So…there's one other thing I haven't told you about wolves," he started slowly.

"Ok?"

"Its called…..imprinting." his eyes held mine intensely, making it hard for me to breathe.

"What's that?" I asked dazed.

"Well….its when a wolf finds his soulmate. It's like love at first but stronger. The wolf becomes anything his imprint needs. A friend, a brother, a lover. Whatever she needs. He's completely devoted to her, to making her happy. She's everything to him. The one person he can't ever live without. Emily is Sams imprint. Kim is Jareds."

A wave of intense jealousy washed over me. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Why was I jealous? I looked at Jacob questioningly, wondering why he had told me this? Did he realize I had these really weird random feeling towards him? Was he telling me he was already accounted for?

"And…" I took another unsteady breath. "Who's your imprint?"

"I didn't have one until today."

My heart sank and I could feel my shoulders sag in defeat. "Oh."

I looked back at the fire, tears welling in my eyes. Why was I so upset by this? Jake slipped a finger under my chin and forced me to look back at him. His eyes were still as intense as ever.

"Its you Ivory, you're my imprint."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I really am so happy with how its coming out so far but of course i could just be completely partial to my own work lol. please remember if you have any critics, questions, wanna say it sucks or wanna say its awesome, leave a review so i can see and answer all i can! Thank you! And as always, i do not own this story :(**_

 _"You're my imprint."_

I blinked at Jacob, not knowing what to see. I probably looked like a fish, my mouth opening and closing repeatedly with no words coming out. Questions swirled around my head, but I couldn't pick just one. Everything around us felt like it stopped. Time, people, sound. Nothing else mattered in that moment. I wrapped my arms around my chest, scared that if I didn't I might burst. Already I could feel a part of me that adored Jacob to no end, and that scared the shit out of me. Jake was watching me closely, his fingers still holding my chin firmly. I could see the panic begin to set in behind his chocolate eyes.

"Are you sure?" I gulped, my voice cracking slightly.

"Theres no mistaking this kinda thing," Jake laughed almost bitterly. "I'm positive."

Something didn't sit right with me about this. "Don't you get a choice though? I mean…"

Jake shook his head. "You're it for me, Iv."

His hand slowly moved to caress my cheek and I leaned into, taking a deep, calming breath. How ironic was it. My twin was mates with a vampire and I was soulmates with a werewolf. Hysterical laughter began to bubble up from the pit of my stomach. Just when my life couldn't get any weirder. I couldn't even say I was upset. Something had told me before I had even gotten to La Push that I belonged here, and it was right. My place was at Jacobs side. I placed a hand over Jakes on my cheek, still laughing at how incredibly crazy this whole situation. Jake tilted his head to the side curiously, and I shook mine in response. I didn't want to say anything to ruin this moment. Despite how totally ridiculous this all was, and how much I was still processing, this was the only thing that made sense to me. He was the only thing that made sense.

"Does your pack…"I began glancing at the group of obnoxiously loud boys, but Jake pulled my glance back.

Jake nodded, inching closer to me. He had unreadable expression on his face. I frowned. Did I do something wrong? "Jake are you..?"

Before I could finish my sentence he had closed the distance between us, my body pulled flush against his, his lips a hairs distance away from mine. My breath caught in my throat, anticipating what I knew would come next, Jake's warm breath fanning across my face. Slowly, Jake pressed his full soft lips against mine and I instantly turned into putty. It was gentle and sweet yet so intense. My entire body erupted into flames. My arms unwound from around myself and crept up his chest, gripping his shirt as if my life depended on it. If this was what it was like to kiss Jacob, I never wanted to stop! His hands found their way into my tangled curls and he deepened the kiss, making my sigh against his lips completely content. Seconds later, or maybe it was minutes I couldn't be sure, we pulled away. His eyes stared deep into mine before he broke out into the brightest smile I had ever seen. It absolutely warmed my heart to see it. All I wanted to do was make him as happy as possible.

Hand in hand we walked back over to the pack. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before nodding his head at Emily and Kim. It was time to go make nice I guess, I mean we were all imprints weren't we? I walked over realizing almost immediately that Bella was missing. Panic set it, but before I could even begin to freak out Emily gently informed me that she had called Edward to come pick her up. Couldn't be away from that leach them more than a few hours, I thought sarcastically.

"Its so nice to have another imprint!" Kim exclaimed happily "we're going to spend so much time together."

I eyed her warily but smirked despite myself.

"I'm sure you have so many questions," Emily said kindly, her honey sweet voice comforting.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I laughed, thinking about everything. "Is there a purpose to imprinting?"

"The elders thinks to continue on the bloodlines to make stronger werewolf pups," Emily started thoughtfully. "But I think you kind of disproved that theory. I personally think it's to be whatever our wolf needs. To be his calm when he doesn't have any."

I nodded, muling that over, my fingers subconsciously beginning to play with a strand of hair. "and…..what if they don't like who they imprinted on? Or what if they were in love with someone else before the imprint?"

Emily and Kim exchanged looks before Emily cleared her throat, "so far we haven't seen a case where the imprint was fought or denied."

"So they really have no fucking choice?" I asked incredulously. Emily shook her head. "That's kind of messed up."

"I like to think that we were always their soulmates. The imprint just forces them to see us where as they may not have before," Kim said quietly.

"I guess," I wasn't completely sold on the forced love aspect even if every inch of me wanted to be near Jacob at that moment.

I snuck a glance over my shoulder to check on Jacob only to catch him watching me, a big goofy grin plastered across his face. I rolled my eyes, unable to stop the matching grin that spread across my own face. I turned back to Emily and Kim who were already talking and making plans for the next day. They insisted I come for breakfast, Emily suggesting giving Kim and a few baking lessons. Apparently wolves had the appetites of Godzilla.

Another hour passed and I caught myself yawning multiple times. I stood up to stretch, about ready to call Bella to pick me up. I really needed to get my own car. Within seconds I felt strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Jake. He kissed the top of my head before burying his head in my neck and inhaling deeply.

"Ready to go?" He whispered against my skin.

I nodded, yawning again to cement how tired I was. Jake led me to an old '86 VW rabbit and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you really drive that?" I asked giggling.

"Hey no knocking my baby!" Jake said defensively. "She may be old, but she's reliable"

"She's also a metal death trap on wheels but ok," I giggled a little harder at his look of absolute indignation.

"Just get in," he mumbled.

"Do you even fit in the drivers seat Jake?!"

He glared at me which only fueled my giggled more as I slid into the passenger seat. I leaned against the window as he started driving and yawned again, my eyes sliding shut for what felt like was only a moment. The next thing I knew Jake was gently shaking my shoulder and telling me we were here. Groggily, I stumbled out of his car and into his arms. He smirked down at me.

"Just as clumsy as ever huh?" He teased, gingerly moving a wisp of hair out of my face.

i shrugged. There was no denying that being a major klutz ran in the family. Instinctively I stretched up on my toes to kiss Jacob sweetly. His lips curved into a smile against mine as he held me close. Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment. Or so I thought. I could hear the front door open, and I jumped at least 10 feet away from Jacob. I sheepishly smiled at Bella who looked beyond pissed for reasons I couldn't fathom. But she wasn't looking at me. She was sending daggers at Jacob. If looks could kill, he'd be a very dead werewolf. Hurt and betrayal colored her expression. Confused, I looked at Jake for answers but the look of shame he had was enough for me. Looking between the two of them something just….clicked. Something I hadn't wanted to accept but knew to be true.

They weren't just friends….they were something more. Even a fool could see it, and apparently I was one hell of a fool. i could feel a pain in my chest begin to grow, and crossed my arms hoping somehow it would stop them from seeing it.

"Would someone like to explain why it feels like an episode of cheaters right now," I said sarcastically, letting the venom slowly seethe into my words.

Completely ignoring that I was even there, Bella took a step towards Jake, her big doe eyes brimming with tears. "Is this what you do Jacob? You knew how much it hurt me to have to push you away but I love Edward! Why would you try to hurt me like this?"

Her voice was soft and trembling and she waved a dismissive hand in my direction. The pain in my chest grew but I tried my best to keep my façade. Jake closed the distance between them two long strides, his arms wrapping around her tightly. His kissed her hair comfortingly, rubbing circles into her shoulder. "You know I wouldn't do that to you Bells. You know I have no control over who I imprint on."

It felt like I had been slapped in the face. My eyes immediately filled with tears. I was second choice. Just like always had been when it came to Bella. I was the oh so convenient replacement. My whole tough girl act dropped, my shoulders dropping in defeat. I knew this was just too good to be true. A part of my chastised for being so hurt and surprised. Flashbacks of the stories Bella would tell me about Jacob made me feel like this should have been more evident. I should have seen this coming or at least realized there was more between them. A dark part of my mind laughed internally at the thought of her, Jake and the leach in their weird fucked up love triangle. Wiping away the traitor tears that had made their way down my cheeks, I shrugged and headed for the door. I didn't need to be here. Bella had more then enough protection, and there was nothing here for me. I was leaving. I didn't want to be here.

Wrenching the door open I made my way upstairs as fast as possible, taking the stairs two at a time. I slammed my door and looked it, grateful Charlie was at work still. One less person had to say goodbye to. I could barely breathe as I started frantically packing my bags. Fuck forks, fuck vampires, fuck imprints. Angry tears streamed my face hot and fast, practically blinding me. I jumped at the knock at the door, but didn't stop moving.

"Don't come in, I'm busy," I yelled, hoping it was Charlie coming home and checking on me.

"Ivory!" a panicked sounding Jacob knocked on the door again. "Iv please let me in."

Ignoring the searing pain in my chest, I shook my head, zipping up my first suitcase."G..g..go away Jacob, I don't want you here!"

In all honesty I did want him here. I wanted to fling open the door and bury myself in his arms .I wanted to make the pain go away, and I knew being near him would make it all stop. But I couldn't, because he hadn't wanted me, he wanted Bella. I wasn't going to be anyones second choice. The knocking turned into consistent banging, Jacob pleading with me to let him in. I tried my best to ignore it, repeating my inner mantra of not shoeing weakness. And then the banging stopped. I figured at that point Charlie had gotten home and broke out his double barrel, but instead the yelling and banging was replaced by the soft voice of my twin.

"Ivory please let us in," she tried to reason. I laughed bitterly. Like I was the one being unreasonable.

"Fuck off Isabella," I seethed, "and take your puppy with you. I never want to see him again."

It felt like had been hit by a Mac truck. All the air left my lungs and I crumpled to the ground, the edges of my vision going black for the second time that day. I chuckled darkly as I succumbed to the darkness. Forks Washington was definitely going to be the death of me.

* * *

Coming to a little sooner then i was hoping, I realized i wasn't on the floor anymore. instead i felt like i was being cradled in an inferno! I could feel droplets of sweat on my forehead and down my neck, but somehow i was ok with it. I felt safe and happy. the pain was gone and it was like i was floating on an overheated cloud. I sighed, hoping i didn't have to wake up just yet when a a pair strong arms tightened around me. That was all it took for me to know exactly where i was. my eyes shot open, and I immediately scrambled backwards away from the looming figure on my bed, falling off and landing hard on my butt. Jacob watched me wearily, but didn't seem surprised at all by my reaction. Jack ass. His eyes were red and puffy, his short hair unkempt. Fear and pain swirled in his eyes, more than id ever seen in anyone before. i wanted so badly to come close to him and sooth the worry lines away, but i couldn't.

"You look like shit," I croaked, trying my best to give him a cold once over but I could barely find the hate to put behind the words.

We continued to stare at each other for a moment, before we both started laughing. It was almost a relief. Hysterical laughter bubbled from my chest, and everything seemed fine and normal until everything from the day came rushing back, and my laughter turned into uncontrollable sobs. Well there goes my plan to try and stay a badass. Jacob was at my side in seconds, his arms wrapping around me despite the fight I put up. He held me close until I had no more tears to cry. I looked up at him and tried to push away whatever weird imprinty feelings i had for him. I kept trying to tell myself they weren't real, just some wolfy claim that meant nothing if he didn't really want me.

"I'm ok now," I whispered between sniffles, sounding like a giant five year old."You can go back to Bella no and tell her I'm ok."

Jacob searched my eyes, his own hard and concerned. I looked away, the pain in my chest returning as i pushed Jacob away physically and emotionally. After a moment, Jake took my chin gently and tilted my face to look at him again. This time his face portrayed his earlier pain...and...something else. Love?

"Do you feel it?" he asked softly, his hand moving to cup my face. Without thinking i leaned into his touch, closing my eyes as warmth radiated through out my body. "This...what we're feeling is real."

I shook my head stubbornly."I saw how you looked at her Jake," i whispered brokenly. "You didn't want to imprint on me. This isn't real...its stupid and and and...you never wanted me."

We were silent for a moment. It was almost unbearable. Jacob sat deep in thought, looking a million times older than he actually was.

"You're right, I didn't want to imprint on you." i recoiled at how matter of factly he said but Jake shook his head indicating he wasn't done. "I didn't want to imprint at all. I was hopelessly in love with Bella even though i knew she could never love me like that. even though i knew she was giving her life to Cullen. Life had become so much harder, living was harder. All i wanted to do was be around her but being around her hurt me. And then you showed up today, and it was like non of that mattered anymore. I finally saw a future for myself where i wasn't miserable and sad. Because i was by your side and you were perfect for me. and you proved it to me over and over again today. I mean, Iv you're really good with weird, and i need that. i need you." Jake flashed me a warm smile, "I'll prove to you that this isn't just the imprint."

Almost rendered speechless i managed to squeak out "how?"

"You'll see," Jake gave me a cocky wink, before standing us up.

I glanced at at bedside clock. Half passed two. i could feel the exhaustion dripping off of me like sludge. I crawled lazily into my bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapped myself in it. From the corner of my eye i could see Jake trying to quietly leave the room. I sat up quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go!" I blurted out, blush creeping into my cheeks at my outburst. Jake gave me a curious look, and i dropped his hand looking down at them. "It...it hurts when you're not with me."

I didn't have to ask twice. He climbed into bed with me, curling his large arms around me tightly, enveloping me in heat. It was like our bodies fit perfectly together, locked onto one another. I sighed happily. whatever this was, we'd face it tomorrow after i'd gotten at least a couple cups of coffee. Soon I was drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! sorry took me a few days to write this one, its been hectic on my house lol. from running around after two crazy little boys, to caring for my sick husband who acts like he's dying because he has a cold *facepalm*. I hope you enjoy this! and as always,**_ _I_ _ **do not own this story.**_

The next morning was surprisingly bright. The birds chirping irritatingly right outside my bedroom window woke me out of my blissful slumber. I stretched happily, forgetting for a moment that anyone else was in bed with me until Jacobs arms tightened around my mid section as i did so. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread over my face as i twisted around and took in the full beauty of my sleeping Jacob. His face was relaxed and peaceful, all worry lines gone, his lips slightly pouted. I snuggled closer and traced the outline of his bottom lip, so tempted to kiss it. I still wasn't sure about what was between us and if it would even work out, but the smallest thought of not being with Jacob made me ache and I just wanted to enjoy this moment. Jake stirred; one eye opening and giving me a lazy smile that made me melt. His arms tightened again, bringing me flush against him as he buried his face into my messy untamed curls.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled groggily, kissing my neck. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning," I whispered breathlessly, dazed at the tingle that traveled from his kiss throughout my body.

Pulling back a little, Jake looked over my face as if he was memorizing every detail. Finally his eyes met mine, and i turned into complete putty in his arms. They held such passion and love that i could practically feel it pouring off of him in strong, unadulterated waves. I almost didn't care if this was just the imprint working its weird ass magic. If this was what it was like to be loved by Jacob Black maybe i didn't want to get rid of the imprint. Jakes eyes slid down to my lips, his gaze morphing from love to lust in mere seconds. I froze, unsure of what to do. If it would be wise after what happened the night before. Gulping down as much air as possible to steady my already racing heart heartbeat, I pulled away and slid out of the bed. Very aware of his eyes boring into me from behind, I began to collect some clothes and my toiletries.

Headed to the bathroom for a very much needed shower, i called over my shoulder, "You can go to the kitchen and grab anything you like."

"Or I could take a shower with you." He countered casually, following close behind me.

"Nice try, lover boy," I said rolling my eyes trying to hide the fact that my heart jumped at the suggestion.

Jacob pinned me to the door, one hand beside of my head and the other stealthily creeping up the hem of my t-shirt. I clung to my clothes for dear life, trying to regulate my breathing as my heart hammered against my ribcage. "Why's your heart beating like that then?"

"You can hear that?"

"I can."

Jacob smirked leaning in closer. Only having a split second to deflect, I duked under his arm and slipped into the bathroom locking the door behind me. Jacob let out a booming laugh that i heard slowly drift down the hall.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath, which only instigated another round of laughter from Jake.

I rolled my eyes again. This imprint shit was seriously no joke. No matter how much my logic said to push him into the friendzone, it was god damn near impossible with how every touch seemed to scorch my skin. Deciding to take my time, I let the hot water wash over me and calm my already frazzled nerves. After about a hour of just letting water rain over me, i got out and dressed quickly in a pair of short and tank. I stole a quick look at myself in the mirror. How anyone thought we were identical at all was beyond me. Bella was soft in her features and had our moms wavey hair. I had Charlies curls and sharper features. Shaking away the thought, i should out said curly hair and left it to air dry.

Downstairs Jacob was making short work of our little kitchen. I definitely needed to go grocery shopping before Charlie got home or else he'd think we'd got hit by a bunch of hungry potheads. I squeezed passed him to grab the box of cereal from the cabinet. Just as i was about to reach it my feet left the ground and Jacob had me seated in the counter in inhuman speeds. I glared at him.

"If we're planning on leaving the house at some point today, you'll have to put me down and let me eat something!" i exclaimed, crossing my arms and trying to hide my grin.

"Why do you have to be right?" Jacob gave a huge dramatic sigh and lifted me off the counter top with ease, propping me up on my feet like i was a child.

"Because one of us has to be," I said with another eye roll, fixing myself a bowl and taking in the damage in the fridge. We were almost cleaned out! "Jesus Jake! Do you have a tape worm or something?"

Jacob barked a laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Damn Imprint! "It's a werewolf thing." He said simply while burying his face in my now dry messy curls as if that explained anything.

"A wolf thing? Does your wolf have worms?! tell it to stop eating me out of house and home," i teased, settling into his arms.

Jake snorted behind me. I couldn't help but adore how easy things were between Jake and I when no one else was butting into our weird little imprint bubble. Standing here in the kitchen, wrapped in each other and giggling about nothing in particular made me think maybe we really were meant to be together. That thought made me smile widely as I moved to put my bowel in the sink, Jakes never unwinding from around me. Once i was done washing dishes, i twisted to look up at Jake. He was staring at me like i was the most precious thing in the world, and immediately I felt heat beginning to creep up my neck and color my cheeks. Just from beyond our little love cloud i could hear the front door open. Immediately I tried to leave move away, but Jacob wouldn't budge, his arms a vice around me. Two sets of footsteps echoed down the hall towards the kitchen, and I glanced at Jake, panicked. He just simply held my eyes with his, arms tightening as if to say he'd protect me.

From down the hall i could hear Bella's soft voice float along to us. I took a deep breath and put on a bitch face that would rival Rosalie's. Edward stepped into the kitchen, Bella right on his heels. She kept her eyes averted, looking at anything but us. I looked at Edward and arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Good morning, Ivory," he said politely, nodding at Jacob.

"Morning leach," i said without missing a beat, leaning back into Jake who snorted and tried to hide his grin in my hair. This boy had a serious thing for my hair and i wasn't sure how i felt about it.

Bella's head shot around and she stared at me in shock but Edward didn't seem at all surprised. In fact he had a small smirk forming at the corners of his mouth like he found me amusing. Well great, at least I could be a little entertaining.

"Forgive me for saying this, but seeing you...how you dress and speak, is like seeing a Bella from an alternate universe. It's startling and refreshing all at once." Edward admitted with a chuckle.

"Well you're not forgiven, because I'm not Bella." I said simply, ripping myself away from Jake and walking right out of the kitchen. before i said anything I'd regret.

I waited for Jake at the stairs, annoyed with how long it was taking him to follow me. I was pretty shaken too by the sudden distance between my twin and myself. I loved her so much, but i wasn't sure what was going on with her and the weird hold she had over Jacob infuriated me. _Mine!_ A almost primal voice in me growled as Jake finally came down the hall and stopped in front of me. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, he looked slightly bothered but otherwise returned my hesitant smile with one of his signature grins.

"Whatya say we get out of here," he asked casually. "Looks like those two are gonna be here playing house for a while. We could go to La Push and you can officially meet the pack."

"Do i have to hang out with Kim?"

"Most likely. She's not _that_ bad." Jake flattened his lips into a line trying to hold back his laugh.

I sighed heavily. "Well anywhere is better than here," i replied, grabbing his hand and walking towards the door.

"You might need a jacket," Jake protested, unmoving, his eyes roaming my bare shoulders and legs. "It gets pretty cold ya know."

"Or," I stepped real close to Jacob. If him being so close to me made my heart go crazy, it was only logic that it happened the other way around too right? "you could keep me warm and let me borrow a jacket."

Jake stood completely still, conflict raging in his beautiful brown eyes before he wrapped one arm around my waist tightly and started to quickly walk to the car. "Yeah let's do that."

I giggled breathlessly, and hopped into his car, slamming the door just as he reversed out of the driveway at top speed and floored it down the street. I glanced at Jacob, his face focused as he drove. We sat in silence for a while. Not uncomfortable, at all either. Like everything else with us, it was easy, comfortable. Simple. And it already looked like we would hit La Push in no time with the speed Jake was going at, so I decided to take advantage of that and ask a few questions.

"So how many wolves are there again?" i asked casually, fiddling with the radio.

"So far, there's eight of us. Sam's the Alpha. He was the first to phase. Then went Jared, Paul, Embry, me, Quil, and Seth and Leah phased together. Try not to piss off Paul...he's got more of a anger problem then the rest of us."

I nodded at the new information. Eight teenage and barely legal adults that could all turn into giant wolves and have anger problems. Lovely. "Does everyone else have a Imprint besides Sam and...who's Kims wolf?"

"Jared. And no it's just us." Jacob fell silent for a moment and pulled up to one of the houses near the beach. He turned to me, his chocolate eyes troubled, his brows furrowed. "I know you probably noticed it last night but...try not to stare at Emily...It bugs sam."

"Why would I stare?" i asked confused.

Jacob didn't answer and just got out of the car. I followed close behind, my nerves kicking up suddenly. I never usually got nervous, but this was like meeting new family members. I was apart of a pack now, and i kinda cared what they thought of me. I was so caught up in my own head that when we finally got inside, I was totally surprised to see six shirtless men seated at a table. I could feel the all too familiar heat that i'd become way too acquainted to since coming back to Forks begin to creep up my neck, and quickly made a curtain with my hair to try and hide it. Jake gave me a encouraging smile, grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I could feel every damn eye on me, the heat continuing to creep inch by inch up my neck to my cheeks.

"Hey check it out, its Bella's doppelganger!" one of the guys commented while eyeing me.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. I guess i should have expected that. "Um...no actually my name is Ivory. I'm Bellas twin."

"And my Imprint if you guys remember me telling you last night," Jacob said casually, grabbing a plate of food and offering me one of his muffins.

I'm not sure what exactly got everyones attention, but whichever it was everyone put their food down and turned to stare at me. Yes, i had the ability to make a bunch of hungry wolves stop eating. Yay me. Cue the sarcasm. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I could have sworn i heard a cricket or two, before Emily came forward to save me. I immediately realized what Jake was talking about. I had indeed noticed the scars across Emilys face the night before, but they hadn't looked this...defined in the fire light. They still didn't take away from her beauty, but they were definitely noticeable.

"Hey Ivory, Welcome to our home!" Emily pulled me into a tight hug. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hey," I gave her a half smile and allowed her to guid me to away from Jacob.

"Come eat something before it's all gone, these boys could eat a whole cow if I let them," She said warmly, grabbing a plate and handing it to me.

"Tell me about it," I laughed, "Jacob ate my fridge before we got here and he's still eating!"

The table erupted with laughter, but Jake just shrugged and continued to shovel food into his mouth. After a few minutes I was feeling a lot more comfortable with my new pack. It was nothing like when Bella introduced me to the Cullens. It was warm and happy here, and I just felt like i was home. Occasionally I'd get some shocked looks for my cursing and quick remarks. It made me kinda smug to see their reactions. I liked being my own person and seeing them slowly starting to download that i was different made me happy. I was so interested in the lore of the pack, and when Sam started mentioning little details I tried not to scoot to the edge of my seat like an over eager little girl wanting to hear her grandpas stories. Of course being ever attentive, Jacob noticed my peaked interest and assured me I'd hear all the legends at the next bon fire.

"We usually have a gathering when a new pack member or imprint pops up," he explained after finally polishing off his fourth plate of food.

Emily agreed, "He's right. We'll have to tell the Elders that Jake has Imprinted. They'll want to meet you. And if you have any questions you can always ask me or Kim. We've got this Imprint thing down pretty much."

Emily winked at me and for some reason I blushed. That sent Paul and Jared into a frenzy of laughter and jokes that i wasn't appreciating at all. Apparently I'm hilarious when i get worked up about being compared to my leach loving twin. They didn't however think it was funny when Jacob socked them both in the nose, effectively silencing them both. Hehe that should at least keep them quiet a while. I grabbed my wolf and dragged him outside, ready for some alone time. Jacob followed easily, wrapping his his large arm around my tiny waist and guiding us to his house.

"Do you think they like me?" i asked suddenly nervous again.

"Of course Iv, who wouldn't love you?" Jake retorted softly, his arm tightening reassuringly.

I shrugged but kept quiet. I still had so many questions. Jake led us into his house and straight to his couch. It was the same old thing i remembered him having when we were kids. I had always loved it because it just enveloped your body as you sank into it. I quickly kicked off my flipflops and snuggled into Jakes side. Much to my amusement he clicked on some cartoons like we used to watch when we were little. I wasn't until we were well into the episode that i noticed Jacob wasn't paying attention to it. I could feel his eyes on me, hot and piercing, making me feel slightly squirmy. I shifted my body so that i could look up at him and give him a questioning smile. He smiled back, a finger sliding under my chin lifting it slightly. I stopped breathing, held in his mesmerising gaze. I still wasn't completely sure how i felt about this whole thing. My feelings were totally scattered and I still didn't understand the imprint. I still didn't understand the strange shit between Jacob and Bella. Yet i knew that the pull between us was real, and it was that pull that drew me closer as Jakes eyes slid to my lips. I bit my lower lip gently, waiting for Jake to make a move. His eyes darkened with lust and he leaned in farther. Our lips were just a hairs distance apart, and i could feel his sweet breath fanning across my face. Before I could talk myself out of it, i closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. A sharp jolt of electricity surged through my body, awakening things i hadn't even known were there.

Before I could lose myself, because lets face it was seconds away from jumping him, I pulled back and gulped down as much air as possible. Jacob didn't move for a minute before slowly sitting back, a wide shit eating grin spreading across his face.

"Oh don't look so smug," I said with a chuckle, still breathing heavily, my heart practically in my throat.

Jacob laughed and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "How could I not when I just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away teasingly, but his arms didn't loosen even a little bit. He was staring at me intently again, his eyes just as dark as before but this time a wicked grin was spreading across his gorgeous lips.

"I think we need more practice," He said seriously, somehow trapping me on my back against the seat cushions.

I stared up at him disoriented, not entirely sure how we got into this position. "Do we?"

"So you don't!" a gruff voice said from somewhere beyond us. "No sex in my house."

I knew almost immediately that I was beet red, and hid my face in Jacobs shoulder. The bastard was laughing! I pushed him away and he moved easily, still laughing hard. I glanced at Billy who was coming from his room, an amused expression on his face.

"Sorry Billy," I choked out, mortified.

Billy waved a hand while smirking. "It's ok kiddo, i was only joking. It's not like i don't expect anything to happen with you being his imprint and all."

I blushed deeper and shook my head, vowing not to let myself get carried away when i knew anyone else was in the house. I sat as far from Jacob as I could, pressing myself into the otherside of the couch, in my attempt to pout while he and his father spoke about the bonfire that would take place the following night. Once Billy left, Jacob reached for me and I glared at him hard. He just simply rolled his eyes, grabbed me and tucked me into his side. As stubborn as I am, i immediately melted into his side.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, and looked around wearily. I didn't remember falling asleep. I sat up and looked around. It was dark outisde and Jacob was no longer by my side. Instead there was a note:

 _Hey babe,_

 _I wish i could have stayed with you but i had to run a shift. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I just couldn't wake you up. I'll see you later tonight. Paul's gonna take you home as soon as you're awake._

 _Jacob_

I smiled to myself, and stretched, regaining the feeling in my legs and arms.

"Final-fucking-ly!" Paul yelled from the kitchen, his mouth full with food. "You sleep like the goddamn dead!"

I rolled my eyes. "If you're done stuffing your mouth, can we go? Charlie's probably wondering where I am."

Paul shrugged, crammed a little more food in his mouth, and grabbed the keys off the table and led me outside to what I assumed was his car. The drive was quiet, which i was grateful for. I was missing Jacob already, and it was beginning to hurt. As we pulled up into my driveway, i reached to undo my seatbelt when paul caught my hand. He was staring at the house, his body rigid and tense. He sniffed the air a few times and then looked at me.

"Leaches," he informed me, "the Cullens I think. If you want to leave, just let me know. Billy will let you stay at the house."

I shook my head. "No I might as well get used to my sisters in laws, right?"

Paul's hand still didn't move. "I can't leave you alone with them. Jacob would kill me. I'm coming in with you."

I thought about it for a moment and nodded my consent. Paul nodded too, and as we walked to the front door kept close, like something was going to jump out at me at any moment that he needed to fend off. Walking in I expected to see Edward but not most of the Cullen Clan minus Esme and Carlisle. Paul's body went even more rigid if that was possible and he stood practically in front of me in a protective stance. I could see Bella fidgeting next to Edward, still not making eye contact. Good. I wasn't sure i was ready to confront her about whatever the fuck that was last night. I stepped forward. The tension in the air was so palpable I could cut it with a butter knife.

"What the hell is going on here?" I seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

Everyone exchanged looks. Finally Edward decided to speak. "Bella's in danger."

I glared at Bella. Of course the danger magnet was in danger yet again. I mean it was the reason I came to Forks. The only question now was what she had gotten herself into this time. Apparently she couldn't keep her shit together for more then five minutes.

"Vampire?"

Edward nodded, his face grim. Fucking hell!


	5. Chapter 5

_**SO how do you guys like Ivory? what's your thoughts about her? Be gentle she's my baby lol. I'm so pleased to see how many people are reading and like this story so far. I really encourage you guys who do have any criticism, questions, or comments to feel free and review! Thank you all so much so fra and hopefully I can continue making this story great. And as always, I do not own this story.**_

 _Fucking Hell!_

I could not believe we were going to have to deal with this. Wasn't she supposed to be safe with a whole coven of Vampires as her fucking family? She was supposed to be fucking safe! I if I got my hands in this bitch...I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, something akin to a growl escaping my throat. Whoa! Did I just growl? Since when did i get mad enough to even huff let alone growl? Maybe I was spending too much time with the pack. Had anyone even growled around me? This whole supernatural thing was obviously not having a good effect on me. Shaking away the thought I looked up at Paul who was giving me a really strange look. He seemed to search my face for a moment before raising an eyebrow. I took a deep breath to calm myself though it barely helped.

"And why does she have a Vampire after her?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Eddie killed her mate last year after he tried to track and kill Bella," Emmett said casually. Rosalie elbowed him hard. "What? He did!"

"Oh I see!" I bit out, eyes narrowing on Edward, "So this is your fault douchward."

"Hey!"

"Don't get me started with you, Bella!" I snapped. I was beginning to shake violently. "I will deal with you later!"

Paul put a large hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention away from my infuriating twin. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly giving me a meaningful look laced with just a hint of panic, that I could only assume meant I should imitate him. We did this a few more times until the shaking had died down and i was back to being level headed. I'd never lost my temper like that before. I was the level headed logical one. Laid back and chilled. At least i had been until I moved to Forks. This place just continued to change me and it scared me. Turning back to the Cullens I could see they had all taken a protective stances in front of Bella, who looked terrified. It couldn't have been that bad, could it? Taking one more big breath for good measure, I closed my eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I shouldn't have lost it like that. I came to Forks to protect Bella, not to hear that those protecting her were making it worse for her."

I gave Edward a pointed glare that made him look away from me. Good. I walked into the living room, Paul sticking close to my side, and flopped onto the couch with a huff.

"Alright let's start from the beginning. You killed a Leeches mate and now she wants revenge?"

"Vampires mate for life," Bella said softly. "Victoria wants a mate for a mate."

"And I'm just now hearing about this why?" my voice had a edge to it that I couldn't quite hide even if I wanted to.

"We didn't want to worry you," Edward replied, taking Bella's hand gently and giving her a reassuring look. I rolled my eyes.

"So what changed?"

"She was here."

I sat up immediately, glaring at them all. What the fuck? "What do you mean she was here?!"

They all exchanged glances before Edward spoke slowly. "She was in the house, probably looking for something. But she wasn't in Bella's room, she was in yours. I think she may have you confused."

Great. I looked up at Paul who nodded and without a word, disappearing up the stairs. I sat back with my arms crossed, mind swirling with every possibility and outcome of this stupid problem. What did you do with a homicidal leech who's coming after someone you love? There had to be something they could do besides play a bad game of catch with her. Edward leaned into Bella, sniffing her slightly as she nuzzled his side. I frowned, a few ideas coming to mind.

"What's your plan of action?"

"For now just keep Bella safe until we can find out how to catch her," Alice chirped.

"Edward, what does Bella smell like?" I asked suddenly.

Edward gave me a quizzical once over. "Strawberries."

"And me?"

"Freesia...with a hint of strawberries."

"Would that be enough to confuse this leach? Make her think you're trying to hide her scent but that it's still her?" I asked thoughtfully.

Everyone stared at me taken aback and Paul came back into the room and moved back to his spot next to me. I waited expectantly, making straight eye contact with Edwards weird gold ones. He nodded slowly. "Yeah actually that could work."

Bella immediately began fretting. "You can't do that for me Ivory," she whined. "You'd be in danger!"

Resisting the urge to throw the nearest object at her, I stood up slowly. "We're all in danger thanks to your boyfriend, Bella. You don't have a choice, and neither do I. I came here to protect you Bella. That's what I'm going to do!"

My hand subconsciously made its way to the scar on my wrist, memories flashing through my mind. As if on cue and almost instinctively, Bella's hand went to an almost identical one on hers. My eyes narrowed. That must have been from the attack they were talking about. I'd have to get more details about that later. Until then I was beat, emotionally and physically and honestly just wanted to go to sleep. I looked up at Paul who nodded his head in the direction of my room, a silent signal that everything was ok. I glanced at Bella who was basically quivering in her leeches arms and sighed. Sweet, innocent Bella. What had you gotten yourself into? She wasn't made for this kind of life. I was disappointed that I couldn't have gotten to her before she had met the Cullens. I took a step, Paul moving with me. Emmett cracked up, his face splitting into a huge dimpled smile.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just your wolfy bodyguard," he said motioning at Paul. "Doesn't trust us, huh?"

Paul looked angry immediately but I put a calming hand on his chest. "If it weren't for Bella, I wouldn't trust you either leech." I said cooly.

With that I walked up the stairs and into my room. Paul flopped into the armchair near the window, putting his huge feet up on the dresser a good few feet away from it. I simply collapsed into my bed exhausted. I wanted Jake to be there cuddling me, and I wanted Bella to not be hunted by something that goes bump in the night for possibly 5 minutes. Just 5 freaking minutes. Was that so much to ask for? I looked up at Paul who was staring out the window.

"Thanks for being here...and for calming me down," I said softly, still mentally shaken with how out of control my anger had become.

"You're part of the pack now, Ivory," he said simply not looking at me. "We're always gonna take care of our own."

I nodded, not bothering to initiate any other sort of communication and knocked out fast. When I woke up, I felt Jakes familiar warmth against my back and arm around my middle. I twisted to see that he was awake and watching me. Stretching nimbly in his arms I smile up at him. I was so happy to have him here. Not that I wasn't grateful to have had Paul and i was strangely really comfortable with him around, but nothing compared to the feeling of being in my wolfs arms.

"Good morning," I said cheerily, sitting up and stretching again. "How was your shift last night?"

Jake didn't say anything at first, still watching me intently. Squirming a bit under his stare I tried to keep up the bright smile, but it faltered slightly when not returned.

"Paul filled me in about last night," he said, his voice low and gruff.

"Yeah It's a lot," I said shaking my head as I walked over to my bags fishing for clothes. It was a school day and I had to find something appropriate.

"He told me that you offered to be bait."

"I mean, yeah she's my twin." I said with a shrug.

Jake growled. It was a deep, guttural sound that emanated from deep in Jacobs chest. I froze, eyes widening at Jake. He slowly got up, his face every inch the predator that he was, and stalked over to me. I gulped hard and met his gaze.

"You will not put yourself in danger!" He growled again, eyes flashing with emotion. "You are not going to be bait!"

"Are you going to be hunting the leach?" I asked quietly.

"Well...yeah."

"And you'll be putting your life in danger to do so?"

"I mean yeah but..."

"Then we have nothing to discuss," I walked out of the room headed to the bathroom so I could change. "Besides, as annoying as my sister is, we both know she would do the same for me."

After a quick shower and throwing on a simple long sleeved tee and jeans, I walked downstairs to find Jake sitting uncomfortably across from Bella and Edward. It was an odd site to behold to be sure. Jake sat twiddling his fingers, refusing to make eye contact. Edward was staring Jacob down as if he thought he'd strike any moment and had his hands possessively around Bella, and Bella was staring at Jacob with wide sad eyes. I still needed to talk to Jake about what was going on with them. Maybe later. I cleared my throat, and walked into the kitchen nonchalantly. Grabbing a few poptarts and handing a couple to Jake, popped one in my mouth, and leaned over the counter giving each one an amused look.

"Well this is super cringy. Is this your usual thing or...?"

Bella blushed and jumped to her feet. "We need to go to school!"

"You mean, _you_ need to go to school," I retorted. "I graduated, remember? Mom homeschooled me. I'm accompanying you because you don't know what it's like not to attract something deadly."

"Whatever, lets go!"

I'd never seen Bella so light on her feet as she booked it to the front door. I smirked, and wrapped my arm around a nervous looking Jake. I was amazed at how I could feel exactly what he was feeling. Waves of panic and fear coursed through my body, but I knew it wasn't mine.

"Promise me you'll be careful," He whispered, his eyes swirling with a million different emotions at once.

"You know I will," I kissed his cheek gently. "It's only school. I can handle that."

Jake nodded, and walked with me to Bella's car. She was already inside, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. Of course she was probably freaking about something or trying to find something to be a martyr over. I rolled my eyes. Jake pulled me close to him and covered my lips with his in a heated kiss. He then quickly pulled away and practically plopped me me into the passenger seat. Dazed, I waved as Bella backed up her monstrosity of a truck out of the driveway and and started down the street. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. I didn't even know what to say. This was the first time we had been alone since I got to Forks and met the Cullens. I didn't think we'd have a moment alone again after that really weird emotionally charged night after I found out I was an imprint. Thinking about it now, my reaction seemed way over the top and like me at all. I had been acting so strange lately. I swear Forks is going to kill me.

I peaked over at Bella. She was focusing on the road, her forehead wrinkled in that way that said she was thinking too hard. I needed to get her off whatever self destructive train of thought was running through that dangerous little head of hers.

"Look Bells, I'm really sorry about the other night..." I began, but Bella waved me off.

"You don't have to." She said in her usual soft tone. "That was your night, and I ruined it. I just...I wasn't expecting Jake to imprint. Especially not on you."

"What's wrong with me?" I bristled.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you Iv. It's just..." Bella paused and I could see her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "I'm selfish, ok? Jake has been my sun for so long, that losing him, especially to you...it hurt."

We sat in silence, everything she said floating through my mind. Surprisingly, I wasn't angry. I was...sad for her. Because I realized something that she didn't.

"Bella," I touched her hand gently, "Babygirl, are you...are you in love with Jacob?"

"What? NO! I love him and care about him, and when Edward left me he was there and put me back together, and he was still there for me even after Edward came back and..." Bella trailed, realization spreading across her face. A single tear escaped her eye as she turned to me in horror. "Oh my god!"

I know most people in my position would have been upset. But how could I be? She was here way before I was, they had a thing way before I came along. We pulled into the school parking lot and as soon as we were parked, I grabbed her into a tight hug. As infuriating as she was most of the time by running head first into anything even a little bit dangerous, I loved her. I gave her a reassuring smile and together we walked into her school. Renee, our mom, had decided after Bella left that I needed to be homeschooled. She believed that the universe was sending her a message and that structured school was bad for a free, wild childs mind. I was totally ok with it too. I got to go to the beach most of the time and claim it was for learning. Being able to do all my work quickly and graduating early was another huge perk. It felt like it had been forever since I'd actually walked into a school. It was huge, kids bustling around. But of course only really only takes one person to start a whisper. It didn't take long at all before every eye was on me and Bella.

I smiled at a few and sneered back at a bunch of plastics that seemed to have a stick stuck far up their ass. Always hated mean girls. After picking up my temporary schedule, Bella and I walked to her class. Inside a sweet looking girl, a bit shorter than us, with mousy brown hair and glasses came up to Bella with a big smile.

"Hey Bella! Who's your friend?" she asked politely, giving me an equally big and welcoming smile. Finally some normal human friends.

"Hey Angela, this is my twin sister Ivory," Bella said taking a seat by the window.

"Hey Angela," I greeted, giving her a wink. She blinked a few times, her smile faltering before returning twice as bright.

"You can sit with me! Bella always sits with Edward," She showed me her table a few rows down.

I gave Bella an incredulous look. Really? He came to school with her too? And from the sound of it, everyone seemed to think he was a normal human. Huh. The class flew by pretty quickly. Angela was really nice and spoke most of the time about her boyfriend and prom. I kinda forgot all about prom and was kinda sorry I'd never get to experience it. after telling her a quick goodbye I ran up the hall to where Bella and Edward had walked off to.

"So what's the plan? I'm gonna go ahead and assume we're just not going to just stay in school like we don't have a demented Vampire after us," i said stepping in line with them.

Bella jumped, starled but Edward nodded. He had obviously already heard me coming. "Right now, we keep you together. So close together it's almost impossible to tell your scents apart. Emmet and Jasper are running a perimeter with Jacob his pack mate, Alice and Rosalie are in seattle sniffing around to see what else she may be up to."

"What about tonight? If we have to stay together doesn't that mean she's got to come to the Res with me?" Edward gave me a quizzical lool. "Oh come on douchward, I'm an Imprint! My wolf lives on the Res. Plus ya know...we're having a bonfire to welcome me to the pack tonight too."

I mumbled the last part and shot Bells an apologetic smile. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to navigate this whole thing with her. She gave me a strained smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Edward immediately noticed our little exchange. "She can come to our house. I'm sure Alice would be very excited with a sleepover."

"Oof good luck Bells. I'd pay not to have a sleepover with that crazy pixie."

* * *

After school, as soon as I was sure Bella was tucked happily away into Edwards Volvo with him, I turned to walk to her truck to go home. Jacob had appeared out of nowhere and was leaning against it looking like a god. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, arms crossed. He looked like he posed like this regularly for GQ. As I got closer he opened one eye and both arms and I ran the rest of the way to him. It was weird how much I missed him sometimes.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing the top of my head as he held me close.

"Not as exciting as yours, I bet. Did you find anything?" Jake nodded and i poked his chest. "Well?"

"She was around. You two definitely have her confused. She circled back at least four times before getting away. Something she rarely ever does." Jake opened the passenger seat for me to hop into and walked around getting into the drivers seat. "I still don't like you being bait though."

"Well I'm not bait yet!" I exclaimed annoyed, "We're just confusing her!"

"Whatever."

Jake huffed behind the wheel. I knew he was just worried, and I knew i was probably being impossible but I refused to back down about this. We drove in silence to La push, every now and then Jakes hand squeezing my thigh as if to see if I was still there and still ok. We parked in front of his house just as Billy came out. He gave me a huge smile as i approached.

"Hey kiddo!" He pulled me down into a hug as soon as i got close enough. "Been keeping out of trouble?"

"Course I have Billy! I'm a perfectly well behaved angel," I winked mischievously at him and Billy chuckled.

"You better keep an eye on this one, boy."

"Easier said than done," Jacob grumbled but i could see his lips twitch up in amusement.

"Why don't you kids run ahead down to the beach for the Bonfire. It outta be starting soon," Billy shooed us.

He was right. Down at the beach most of the pack had already gathered. Sam was sitting and talking to Emily who listened, completely had Kim on his lap. She was just snuggled into him, eyes closed. I could relate to that so much. Jacob was just the best to cuddle with. Leah was off to the side pouting as usual. The rest of the boys were wrestling and messing around. Across from them sat a bunch of elders, 3 of which I was familiar. I recognized Sue Clearwater, who I only assumed was Leah and Seth mom, and a younger woman sitting besides what looked like a older Quil. Well, they both looked like Quil. The woman looked at me and gave me a kind smile. I smiled back, subconsciously melting into Jacobs side. He sat us down near the pack just as Billy rolled up. Everyone seemed to settle down almost immediately.

"First of all," The older Quil began. He may have looked old but his voice was loud and demanded attention. "I would like for us all to welcome our new pack Imprint, Ivory Swan"

The boys wolf whistled and cheered. A slight blush crept up my neck as I gave a awkward wave to everyone,

"Tonight is a night that we celebrate our legends and retell our stories! A night that we, as a pack, understand the purpose that we were created for. Now as many of you may know, The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral Projection, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious. The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic."

I sat forward, completely fascinated with the story that were being told. Old Qui had a gleam in his eye as he continued to speak.

"Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.

Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.

Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.

An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age."

I glanced over at Jake, who was watching me with slight amusement in his eyes. I gently shoved him with my shoulder and curled up closer to him. Night had fallen completely. I had been so wrapped up in the legend that I hadn't even realized! After finding a spot in Jake's arms that i found comfortable enough, I put all my attention back into Old Quil.

"After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.

Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe."

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep in Jacobs arms. I tried to fight it so i could hear the rest of the legends, but it was no use. I was warm and happy and drifted off hearing one last thing from old Quil:

"Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return."

I frowned as i felt myself go. Only when the cold ones were near would they return.

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all so this chapter is waaaaaay longer then anything I've written so far! I wanted to try and keep it the same length as the others but i really wanted to incorporate the legends since they will be making an appearance later on in the story. I hope you guys like it and as always remember to review and let me know what you're thinking!**_


End file.
